


i can't quit you

by intoxicatelou



Series: p/t drabble(ish) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 300 + 100 words, Anniversary, Banter, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: Tony can’t remember the last time he actually enjoyed a vacation, but then again if there’s anything he’s discovered this past year is that with Peter, life is full of surprises.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: p/t drabble(ish) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739293
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	i can't quit you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



> title is a line from Brokeback Mountain because ~ theme. I was imagining Peter to be 17-18, and in whatever canon divergent timeline you please.
> 
> *re-dated for reveals*

They’re in Berlin, stumbling out of some club Tony can only half pronounce the name of, making out like drunk teenagers though only one of them actually is. 

“Do you like it?” Peter says, cocking his head when they’ve caught their breath, leaning against the brick of the club patio and Tony finally notices the thing on the kid’s head. 

“Nice hat, Pete,” Tony laughs as he tries to imagine where Peter managed to wrangle a glittery blue cowboy hat from. 

Peter grins against Tony’s mouth, his breath smelling sweet like whatever cocktail they last shared. He’s half hard against Tony’s thigh already, and doesn’t blink before letting his hips roll against Tony’s own growing problem. 

“Slow down, cowboy,” but Tony only half means it when Peter kisses him again, wet and open-mouthed, indecent enough that he knows people are staring. 

_Let them,_ Tony thinks, biting Peter’s lower lip. _He’s mine._

“Does this mean I get to ride you back at the hotel?” Peter gasps, soft and pliant, hands tangled around Tony’s neck. 

“Definitely.”

“Wearing the hat?” 

Tony’s dick twitches, the image in his head unwittingly ridiculous and sexy at the same time. His life really was full of surprises. And then he smiles, remembering something Peter had texted him a while back. “Of course,” he murmurs against Peter’s mouth, “Yee _and I cannot stress this enough_ Haw” 

“Did you - just - reference a meme? Oh my god.” Peter’s body shakes with laughter, precious even with his cock leaking in the tight black jeans Tony bought him. 

“I’m hip with the times,” Tony presses a flutter of soft kisses to the side of his jaw, “FRIDAY, play Old Town Road.” 

“Okay, _stop,_ ” Peter chokes in between another burst of giggles, “I love you old man, _I love you_. “

“Happy anniversary sweetheart.” 

+

“Next year, we should go to Texas,” Peter says later, flush and breathless with two fingers inside himself. The cowboy hat sits easy on his head, but some of the blue glitter has stuck to his neck and chest, making his skin sparkle in the low light. 

“Texas,” Tony hums from underneath him, eyes dark, drunk on the image in front of him. 

“Get me an entire outfit. Boots and _everything,_ ” Peter groans, his cock leaking as Tony’s finger slips in next to his own. “Fuck, _Tony._ ” 

_Why wait a year?_ Tony thinks. He’ll buy the tickets in the morning.


End file.
